Random Attraction
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: Satoshi feels a random attraction to Krad one day. Krad notices this and decides to act on it. Lemon inside. Don't like, don't read Pairing: KradXSato


**Title:** Random Attraction  
**Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Pairing:** KradXSato  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary:** Satoshi feels a random attraction to Krad one day. Krad notices this and decides to act on it. Lemon inside. Don't like, don't read :D Pairing: KradXSato  
**Note:** Satoshi is about 18 in this fic ;)

Satoshi looked at the blonde with curiosity. There was something different about the homicidal angel, which Satoshi just couldn't place. Of course it could always be that Krad still had his hair curled, or that he was shirtless, though the latter wasn't so different. Even so, Satoshi saw something about Krad that was different. Something that he had never seen Krad wear, and no, it was not a skirt (he had seen that). It was a smile.

Krad's smile looked so natural and beautiful; it was like he was born with it. It was the type of smile that lit up the whole room and made you feel so happy, it was amazing. Satoshi had never known Krad to smile like that. It made him jealous to know that Krad's heart belonged to Dark (then again, Satoshi's belonged to Daisuke).

Krad looked over at Satoshi, his golden eyes lit up with happiness, and asked, "Is there anything the matter, Satoshi-sama?"

Satoshi shook his head, just then realizing that he was staring, and replied, "No, nothing."

Krad nodded his head slowly and turned back to his conversation with Dark. It was shocking that a man like Dark, a womanizer and a thief, could make Krad smile like that.

(**I wish I could make Krad smile that,**) Satoshi thought, getting lost in those golden orbs.

Satoshi shook his head, trying to snap himself out of thoughts and saw Krad hugging Dark. There was a pain in his chest before he shook his head, stood up and moved towards Dark. Dark and Krad pulled apart. Dark turned to Satoshi and said, "I'll see you round, Creepy Boy. By the way, Dai-chan says hi."

Satoshi smiled briefly before replying, "I'll see you at the next heist and say hi back to Daisuke-kun for me."

"Sure, will do."

Satoshi briefly hugged Dark before he turned to Krad who was staring longingly at the doorway, as if he didn't want Dark to go. It was silent for a while before Satoshi awkwardly walked over to the couch again and sat down. Krad followed suit, sitting next to him. The silence that filled the room made Satoshi shift uncomfortably and turn a light pink.

It was getting a bit hot in the room and Satoshi could feel it affecting him. Krad was sitting too close and Satoshi could feel his smooth, pale skin rubbing against him. His heart was beating too fast, and too loudly. Satoshi, afraid that Krad could hear his heart beating, shifted over a little, away from the golden angel next to him.

A lazy smile and Krad draped his arm over the back of the couch. The fact that his former tamer was attracted to him amused the blonde greatly. Never, did he think that one of the last descendants of the Hikari bloodline would be attracted to him, the 'Hikari Curse'.

Krad looked over to Satoshi and examined him. His light blue hair was shining perfectly in the sunlight; his blue eyes were filled with lust, frustration and embarrassment and his pale skin was flushed pink. It was amazing for Krad to see Satoshi so vulnerable.

Krad leaned over and whispered into Satoshi's ear, "It's just us, Satoshi-sama, just us for the rest of the night."

A pink blush spread across Satoshi's cheeks and he stood up abruptly. It was getting too hot sitting down. He couldn't be around Krad like he used to. Not when that homicidal blonde was tempting him like that. Not when his pale skin was inches away from him, and those pink lips were mouthing words he was not used to. A deep breath and Satoshi walked over to the kitchen and started to look in the cupboards, deciding what to have for dinner.

All was silent. Krad looked over to the bluenette and smirked. He knew that getting to Satoshi would be easier than he thought. He, Satoshi, was already cracking under the pressure. Soon, very soon, Krad would be in Satoshi's pants and making him moan in ecstasy. Another grin and Krad stood up as well. He strode over to Satoshi and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Satoshi jumped and smacked Krad on the arm. He turned around and hissed, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm hugging you, my favourite tamer," Krad said innocently.

Satoshi glared and spat back, "Go to hell."

A smirk and Krad replied, "Only if you'll come with me."

Satoshi pulled away from Krad's embrace and started to prepare dinner. As much as he wanted Krad, he wasn't prepared to give in. He would only give in if Krad started stripping in front of him, and chances were that Krad wouldn't be trying that out any time soon.

Krad stepped in front of Satoshi and asked, "May I cook dinner tonight, Satoshi-sama?"

Surprised that the blonde angel would show an interest in cooking, Satoshi nodded and stepped away from Krad cautiously. Of course, it shouldn't be that surprising that Krad would show an interest in cooking. But of course, Krad could always be using this opportunity to get into Satoshi's 'good books'.

Satoshi gave Krad another watchful look before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he pulled out his laptop and started typing up a report. It seemed almost impossible that just over three years ago, he and Krad were enemies, and now Satoshi was seriously considering jumping the blonde then and there. But that would never happen. Not with Satoshi's immense self-control.

Krad let his mind wander while he was chopping up the vegetables. He knew that the only way Satoshi would admit to his feelings towards the golden angel was that if he, Krad, did something that would shock the blunette into conforming to Krad's idea. Of course the only things that would shock the bluenette would be for Krad to either strip, start randomly masturbating, or else change into women's clothes. None of which sounded particularly appealing to the blonde.

Satoshi glanced over to Krad and shook his head. Why he was even feeling attracted to blonde, he did not know. If he was to admit it, (something that he didn't really want to do) then Satoshi would have to say that it may have partially been the fact that he was sex deprived. Humiliating, to say the least, it was unavoidable, and probably the only reason that he was feeling attracted towards Krad was because he was one of the only 'available' sources of such intimate contact. Yes, that was the only reason. It wasn't love. It was lust.

Satoshi blushed and looked up at the blonde again. He turned a deeper red and looked away quickly when he saw that Krad had taken off his shirt. Frowning, Satoshi looked down at his computer screen and sighed. The report wasn't going to type itself up, but he just didn't feel like working.

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, Krad stretched and said, "Dinner's ready."

Satoshi nodded vaguely, stood up and walked over to the table where Krad had already set up the food. The blonde angel waited for Satoshi to sit down before he took a seat and said quietly, "Itadakimasu."

Satoshi copied, and then started eating. The flavours burst in his mouth, tickling his taste buds and then exploding again. He knew that Krad was a good cook, but this had to be his best meal yet. Satoshi narrowed his eyes and realized that this was most likely a ploy by Krad to get on his good side. It was not going to work.

Krad smiled sweetly and asked, "Is it good, Satoshi-sama?"

Satoshi nodded once and continued to eat. No matter what Krad did, he would never get into bed with the blonde angel.

After the two had finished dinner, Krad stood up, collected the plates and walked over to the sink. He rinsed them off then ran the water to start the washing up. The sound of clinking plates and splashing water filled the small apartment. Krad looked down at the dished that were resting in the water and sighed. He wanted Satoshi, but Satoshi would not give in to him. He frowned. He would have to swallow his pride and strip in front of the blunette.

Satoshi stood up from the table and walked over to the couch. He sat down, grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. After, flipping through the channels to see what was on, he settled on the news. Satoshi's eyes glazed over. Since he was a police officer, he usually had heard of most the news items before they even reached the media. The only reason they had a TV, was for show, otherwise, they never really used it.

Krad glanced over to Satoshi and smirked. Little did the blunette know, but Krad had every intent to make his little tamer admit to having an attraction to the blonde. An idea made its way into Krad's head. Krad's smirk widened.

After finishing the dishes, Krad picked up his shirt, which he had previously put on the bench, and threw it onto Satoshi. Satoshi grabbed the shirt and looked at it curiously. The golden haired angel walked in front of Satoshi and stood between him and the TV.

"Satoshi-sama," Krad started, showing perfect white teeth. He ran a hand down his pale chest and stopped just before the hem of his pants. Krad's golden eyes glazed over with lust once he saw the delectable pink blush that was laid across Satoshi's cheeks. "Do you want to see more, Satoshi-sama?"

Satoshi could feel his heartbeat quicken. Was Krad actually offering to remove his clothes for him? It was tempting to accept, but he couldn't. He had reports to fill out and he was still on call. So if he did agree to have sex with Krad and the police station rang up, then it would be awkward if they were in the middle of something. No, he absolutely could not accept.

"I-" stuttered Satoshi, "I-no, I can't, I'm on call so…"

Krad scoffed. Satoshi could use those excuses all he liked, but there would be no way that Krad was going to give up that easily. The blonde angel smiled mischievously. He slipped his hands below the hem of his pants. The movement made Satoshi's face turn a bright red. Krad chuckled and slowly slid down his pants. The fabric fell to the floor. He stepped out of them and towards Satoshi. He started to rub his hands up and down his pale chest, scraping his nails against his nipples, moaning. The blunette's face by now was a deep red. He had looked away and it took all his self-control not to glance back at the sexy blonde before him.

"Look at me, Satoshi-sama," Krad murmured, huskily. "I know you want to. I know you want to look at me when I'm in nothing but boxers, moaning."

Krad's every word was affecting Satoshi. His mind was turning to mush, and his body was responding in a way that was making the blonde's smirk wider. He would not give in. No matter how much his mind was screaming or his body protesting, Satoshi's will remained strong. It was strong, until Krad sat down in Satoshi's lap. His golden eyes covered with lust. He grabbed Satoshi's hair and pulled him softly into a rough kiss. Satoshi's eyes fluttered close.

Krad let his tongue slip past his lips and brush against Satoshi's. He pulled back for a brief moment to bite the other's bottom lip, making him gasp, before leaning forward again and plunging his tongue into the blunette's mouth. Their tongue's met in a clash of wills. Krad was submissive, yes, but only to Dark. He would not let Satoshi top tonight, or any other night. A reluctant moan slipped past Satoshi's lips. It all felt too good. He didn't know if he could hold back any longer.

"Don't worry about anything, Satoshi-sama," Krad whispered when they broke apart for air. "Just let go, you don't need to hold back in front of me."

Satoshi thought for a moment before he surrendered to his desires. Who cared if the police rang up? He needed this. He wanted Krad so badly it hurt. The angel saw Satoshi's change of attitude reflected in his eyes. After another smirk, Krad lent down and attacked the blunette's neck. He kissed and sucked along the pale skin, occasionally leaving a red mark. Satoshi's taste was strange, but addicting. He wanted, no, he needed to taste more.

Krad's pale fingers made their way down to Satoshi's shirt. He started to push the material up and over Satoshi's head and then chucked it to the side. He gazed hungrily at the blunette's chest. It was smooth and slim. The sight made the blonde's mouth water, all that delectable skin for the taking. He started to bite, lick and suck Satoshi's chest, making him moan and gasp. Once Krad was at Satoshi's nipples, he took one in his mouth and ran his tongue along it slowly. The movement made Satoshi groan. The blonde continued to tease his tamer, playing with the right one with his tongue and pinching the other. He quickly glanced up at Satoshi and groaned. The blunette was panting and moaning uncontrollably.

Satoshi shakily moved his hands so that they were gripping Krad's golden hair. He pulled at it softly and said, "Mo-more, I need more."

Krad chuckled and moved downwards to Satoshi's navel. His tongue darted out and lapped at the skin, making Satoshi moan lustfully. The blonde was enjoying making his tamer squirm, moan and gasp. It was great having this sort of power over his tamer. It had always been Satoshi that had had power over him and for him to be in charge for once was thrilling. The feeling of complete control made Krad shiver with need and excitement. Satoshi was bending to his every whim.

Krad bit Satoshi's stomach again before pulling away and tugging at the pants that the blunette was wearing. He undid the button and slowly pulled down the zip. Krad smirked and looked up at Satoshi who was blushing a bright red. The tamer turned away and muttered something. The blonde chuckled and pulled down the grey pants. He chucked them to the side and rubbed Satoshi's inner thigh slowly. The creamy skin looked so tempting that Krad didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold back.

Satoshi looked down at Krad who was still in between his legs. The thought that the only thing stopping Krad from seeing his erection was a flimsy piece of material, turned him on immensely. He knew that Krad had seen it before, but never like this and he had never gotten this close either. His thoughts were suddenly cut off when Krad started sucking him off through his underwear. He didn't want it to stop.

Krad laughed lightly when he heard his tamer moan loudly. He pulled away slowly started to remove Satoshi's briefs, pulling them down inch by inch. After a few minutes of this, Satoshi struggled against Krad and moaned, "Hurry up!"

"You're so impatient, Satoshi-sama," Krad said in a low voice. "If you want me to hurry up, then maybe you should shut up and be more patient."

Satoshi stopped struggling and allowed Krad to pull his briefs the rest of the way down. Before he could say anything, however Krad had swallowed Satoshi's cock whole and made a humming sound around it. The blunette tried to latch onto his remaining dignity and not lose control, but it was hard to do when Krad started to bob his head up and down. The pleasure was becoming too overwhelming for him and when Krad dug his long fingers into his pale thighs, it took all he had not come there and then.

Krad pulled away for a moment to whisper, his hot breath hitting Satoshi's erection, "You do not have to hold back in front of me, Satoshi-sama. I want you to let go, lose control and scream my name so that everyone can know that you are mine."

Satoshi let his head fall back onto the couch and closed his eyes. He felt Krad take him back into his mouth and struggled to keep his thoughts in check. What would happen if either Daisuke or Dark found out about what they were doing? Daisuke surely would break up with him, and just after they had gotten back together. No, he couldn't think about that sort of stuff. Not when Krad was doing so many _naughty_ things to him.

Satoshi took a deep, gasping breath and let out a loud moan. His eyes flew open and looked down, almost immediately regretting doing so. Krad was gazing upon Satoshi's lust ridden face, his burning gold eyes meeting with Satoshi's intense blue ones.

"Wha-what if Daisuke-kun or Dark founds out about what we're doing?" Satoshi panted out.

Krad pulled away from Satoshi's member, making the blunette moan. He got up and sat on his lap and said to him, "I wouldn't worry about that, Satoshi-sama. Besides, how do you think Dark gets his release when we go away?" Satoshi eyes widen when he realized what Krad was saying. "It's not unusual for a tamer to have certain _relations_ with his curse."

Satoshi opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when Krad's tongue entered it, stopping him from all speech. They were like that for a few minutes before Krad pulled away and presented three of his fingers before Satoshi's mouth. The blunette looked at them, his eyes glazed over, before grabbing Krad's pale wrist and pulling them forward into his mouth. He licked and sucked them, coating them in his saliva and when Krad deemed them fit, he pulled them out of Satoshi's mouth. The blonde pushed the blunette so he was lying down on the couch. He pushed one of his legs up and pressed one of his saliva coated fingers into Satoshi's hole.

The bluentte squirmed, feeling the uncomfortable pressure within him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Krad's tongue being dragged down his chest, stopping every so often so he could make a mark. Another finger was pushed slowly inside of Satoshi and when it was all the way in, Krad started scissoring. A gasp came out of Satoshi and he felt the pain shoot up his spine. Krad looked into Satoshi's blue eyes, worried but still continuing with his ministrations. The blonde lent down and pressed his lips to those of his tamer's, breathing, "Relax Satoshi-sama."

Forcing himself to relax by breathing deeply in and out, Satoshi slowly started to enjoy the feeling of being scissored. The feeling of being stretched was weird but strangely pleasurable. Satoshi had the feeling that he would be doing this a lot more now.

A third finger was entered into Satoshi and Krad looked up into the blunette's eyes, hoping that he wasn't hurting him. Satoshi gave a weak smile and nodded, indicating that he was fine. A smirk and Krad started to move the fingers inside Satoshi at a faster pace. As he thrust them inside of his tamer, Krad kept angling them different, looking for the special spot that would make him see stars.

Satoshi brought his hands to Krad's fine, golden hair and threaded his fingers through the strands. He tugged, forcing Krad to be face to face with him. He leant up and pressed his lips softly against the blonde's and as he pulled away, he gasped and let out a loud moan. Satoshi saw Krad smirking and heard him whisper, "Found it."

After a few more thrust with his fingers, each time Satoshi moaning, Krad deemed his tamer ready and pulled his fingers out. Satoshi made a needy moan, not wanting the blonde to stop his ministrations. He was so close to climaxing, and being denied the ability to was frustrating. Being desperate, Satoshi let go of Krad's hair and brought both his hands down to his cock, wanting more friction on the sensitive organ.

"Ah, ah, ah Satoshi-sama," Krad said, pulling Satoshi's hands away. "You must wait until I allow you to."

"No," Satoshi said breathlessly, "Please, Krad, I need it."

Krad kissed Satoshi again then pushed both his legs up, lined up his cock and slowly started to enter the younger man. The tight heat of Satoshi was delicious. The angel wanted nothing more than to thrust into his beautiful tamer without abandon, but at the same time, he didn't want to do anything that hurt him. He looked into Satoshi's tear filled blue eyes and stopped, waiting for him to adjust.

It hurt, was Satoshi's first thought. How could people possibly find this pleasurable? The pain of being stretched to his limits was becoming too much for him. He couldn't make Krad stop though, the thought of making the blonde smile was far too overpowering for him. He looked into Krad's golden eyes and focused on breathing and trying to relax. He felt cold hands suddenly grasp his cock and move up and down in an attempt to distract him. It worked, and as Satoshi focused on Krad's hands, he nodded slightly, wanting Krad to push in the rest of the way.

Krad saw his tamer's nod and thrust in quickly, releasing a moan in the process. It felt so good to be surrounded in the tight heat that was his tamer. Even after all his years of being with Dark, Krad was never once allowed to top. To be in control now was wonderful. To power was divine.

Without thinking, Krad pulled out of Satoshi and thrust in again, trying to aim for the blunette's prostate. He heard the younger man moan, but whether out of pain or pleasure he couldn't tell. He continued to blindly thrust in to his tamer, panting and moaning quietly. It was only when Satoshi let out a loud cry, he stopped and looked to the blunette.

Worried that he might've hurt him, Krad kissed Satoshi as he tried to catch his breath and asked, "Are you okay Satoshi-sama?"

Satoshi glared at the angel and said in a forceful voice that surprised Krad, "Do that again."

"Of course," Krad whispered before thrusting into Satoshi again, hitting the same spot with vigor. He continued this enthusiastically, wanting to bring as much pleasure to the blunette as possible.

Satoshi moaned loudly and without abandon, not caring who could hear him. It was all so good for him. Being this full, having Krad thrust vigorously into him, and also having the blonde's pale hands moving up and down his member, trying to bring him to completion was all too much for him. All the pleasure being flooded through him, was to unfamiliar to him…

With a suddenness, that Satoshi should've expected, he screamed as he came, ribbons of pearly white substance coming out of his cock. He felt Krad's movements become more sporadic and a warmth exploded inside of him as Krad came, letting out a breathy moan as he did.

Krad collapsed on top Satoshi, not caring about crushing him, and looked up into his tamer's eyes, smiling as he said, "I love you."

Satoshi panted, looking tiredly at Krad. He smiled and replied, "I love you too."

It wasn't the same type of love that he felt for Daisuke, and Satoshi knew that it was the same for Krad, but feeling was still powerful. As he wrapped his arms around his golden haired angel, Satoshi thought back to the beginning of the night and chuckled, glad that his random attraction to Krad paid off.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: I know, I know, it's a crap ending, but I'm sure you'll all live it with it, considering the rest of the fic. I'm truly sorry that it has taken this long to finish this fic. It should've been finished and up a lot sooner than was. Just be glad that it is up now! I hope you all enjoyed it though! Please review with your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed _Random Attraction_!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-

P.S I successfully remembered to put underpants on Satoshi! I accidentally forgot to do the same with Light and Daisuke in _Dessert _and _Lust_ respectively.

P.P.S Sorry for all the spelling/grammar mistakes, I only briefly skimmed through this fic as I was editing ^.^'


End file.
